


The Haunting: Brian Kinney Style

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character After-life, Ghosts, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin have been ghosts haunting Britin for nearly a decade. Just how extreme will Brian be to keep him and Justin on Earth in their beloved home and out of the breeder's possession?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting: Brian Kinney Style

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is done for entertainment purposes only...
> 
> A/N: This was written on a prompt long ago, and is basically PWP Brian and Justin style in the event they are ghosts. Character death represents that they are not alive in any of this story, but ghosts - yet still together. Just a bit of morbid fun. This is certainly not a serious piece. To those that haven't read this elsewhere, I hope you enjoy it. :)

"Uhhhhh, Brian?"

  
  
"Not now, Sunshine. I'm in a rhythm here," Brian gasped, his cock thrusting deeply into the most perfect place, in this world or the next, balls deep in Justin's tight little ass.

   
  
Justin arched a golden brow, as he teased, "And the time before that... and the hundreds before that - wasn't it your rhythm?"

  
  
Brian roared out his release as cascades of cum marked the walls of Justin's well used, yet still tight ass, exhilarated that there was no longer a limit to the erections... no end to the fucking.

  
He would always be young and beautiful... as would his perfect blond husband.

  
  
He pulled out of Justin, for the tenth time this morning... or was it the eleventh? He had lost count. Flopping on his side, he looked at his gorgeous blond, thinking how fortuitous it was that they had died together. That they had been given the option to remain on not only Earth... but Britin for an eternity.

  
  
There had only been one stipulation.

  
  
No heterosexual couple could ever purchase their home. The love that had endured was considered so profound in the heavens that they were given this daunting task.

  
  
If any breeders attempted to buy Britin, they had to spook them out. Brian decided the next couple of queers that tried to tour their home, he might give them a chance. That, at the very least, would give him a breather from the constant barage of straight people that thought to change his elegant and tasteful home.

  
  
It wasn't a perfect life, exactly... but damned close. They couldn't leave the grounds. Nor could they fail in their task. Doing either would subjugate them to 1000 years in limbo... apart from each other. Translation to Brian being very simple - not fucking for 1000 years. That was an unfathomable thought. One he had no intention of realizing.

  
  
Not fucking was bad enough... however, not fucking Justin... that was incomprehensible.

  
  
Looking at Justin's perfect beauty, he reached out trailing a finger down his chest, circling his navel slowly, licking his lips in anticipation of the next round... and the one after that... and so on. When Justin harshly took in a deep breath, one that was produced for dramatics and not necessity, Brian cocked a brow inquisitively. "Is there a problem, Princess?"

   
  
"Just a little one... no let me rephrase that - a BIG one. Are you ever going to stop fucking me, Brian?"

  
  
"Did you have something better to do with the remainder of your eternity?" Brian replied, tongue in cheek.

  
  
Pursing his lips, examining his husband, life partner thoughtfully, he answered, "When was the last time we toured the grounds of this palatial estate? Just think, Brian, we could walk around naked out there... and if a breeder happens in by accident, we could send them away screaming."

  
  
"Sounds perfect, Sunshine. Let's go. Better yet... when the real estate agent shows up to attempt to sell the house once again, which if my memory serves me correct should be any moment now... we can be on the porch. When they reach the steps they can see your ghostly appearance sucking my cock."

  
  
Justin grumbled as he preceded Brian down the stairs, provoking a chuckle from his still smitten husband. "Why is it always me that gets fucked or does the sucking in front of the hets?"

  
  
Opening the door, looking out as the young couple chatted excitedly with the realtor, Brian quipped, "It's this circle of life thing, my darling boy. You have to work your way to the top of the food chain."

   
  
"How about we make a little wager?" Justin suggested playfully.

  
  
Brian looked at Justin dubiously. "Wager?"

  
  
"If I can spook the realtor along with the couple, I get to be at the top of the food chain for the next 100 rounds."

  
  
"100 rounds? You got the stamina for that, kid?" Brian taunted, feeling no need to ask what he got when Justin lost... knowing full well, he would win this little skirmish... and have his cock firmly settled back in its desired home.

  
  
"Kid? You're just lucky I can't give you a sore ass anymore," Justin snapped back.

  
  
Brian affectionately swatted him on the ass, before gruffly ordering, "Get down there and see to business, Princess. Our company has arrived... and I don't intend to be without your perky ass or cock for the next 1000 years."

  
  
"Well, Mr. Kinney... after this session it won't be my ass you need to be concerned with, it will be the steady ramming of my cock - for the next 100 rounds, at least," Justin returned cockily, before dropping to his knees to engulf his lover, husband, and man of his dreams in life and beyond deeply into his willing throat.

  
  
Glaring at the approaching breeders, he concentrated on only revealing himself from the waist down, imagining what a horrific sight that had to be to the straight couple - Justin kneeling, deep throating an apparent man with the upper portion of his body conveniently missing.

  
  
Brian laughed as the young couple's eyes widened, before they ran towards the realtor's car screaming in abject terror. The realtor rolled her eyes in amusement as she merrily retreated back to her car, humming the tune of Ghostbusters.

  
  
Justin paused in his actions to turn to look at the woman incredulously. Letting his lips fall away from Brian's cock, he hissed out, "Ghostbusters? Brian... what the fuck?"

  
  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you, Sunshine? Had a little chat with Vic. Seems he has a bit of pull with the management. He arranged for our realtor to be a ghost. So... looks like the odds of you, blondie, having a chance in this world or the next of scaring away the realtor, is about slim to none."

  
  
"Un-fucking-real! You cheated!! Uggggh, sometimes I swear 1000 years of limbo might be worth it just to teach you a lesson!" Justin grated, attempting to storm back into the house.

  
  
"Don't even think about it, Princess. And... guess it doesn't matter if you assist with the haunting or not... looks like I've got Britin all under control with my ace in the hole corpse of a realtor," Brian replied turning his lips under. "Now... speaking of having my ace in the hole, bring that saucy little ass back here. I believe we have the next 100 rounds to start."

  
  
"You are so fucking lucky that I love you so much, stud," Justin whispered, moving towards Brian with love and laughter shining in his eyes.

  
  
Brian moved forward to capture Justin's lips in a slow, sipping kiss; not one of dominance... but one of a deep abiding love that each of them knew would last them throughout eternity. Pulling back, Brian gazed at Justin softly, before he echoed his sentiment. "I am thankful each and every day for exactly just that, Sunshine.

  
  
The End


End file.
